


Christmas Wrapping (Kili)

by injerannie94



Series: Bah, humbug [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Love, Christmas songs, Dogs, M/M, Unexpected Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94/pseuds/injerannie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short - a story of two people too busy for Christmas, exhausted from a busy year, missed chances lost along the way, but maybe Christmas is exactly what each of them needs.</p><p>(apologies for the rubbish summary!! a little tale based on one of my favourite christmas songs - 'Christmas Wrapping' by the waitresses :)) </p><p>This told from Kili's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrapping (Kili)

**Author's Note:**

> the story is told interspersed with the song lyrics, seen in italics. the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARq6uYSsUq0 !
> 
> i wrote this essentially over a weekend so please excuse if it isnt perfect :) also i have no idea what was happening with formatting so please forgive!!

_Bah Humbug; now that's too strong 'cause it is my favourite holiday  
But all this year's been a busy blur, don't think I have the energy_

_To add to my already mad rush just 'cause it's 'tis the season.  
_

\-------

Another year and Kili couldn’t say he was sorry to see it go. It had just been a drag, resolutions made and broken as usual, no improvement to his social life or his career. Sure there had been some fun times but Kili found himself exhausted. He saw the appeal of being a bear, curling up in a nice warm den and sleeping until this part of the year was over and he could wake up in the spring, fresh and ready to take on a new year and a whole new set of challenges. But this was real life, and the last thing he could do was sleep the season away.

_\-------_

_The perfect gift for me would be_  
_Completions and connections left from last year._  
 _Ski shop encounter most interesting._  
 _Had his number but never the time,_  
 _Most of '81 passed along those lines._  
 _So deck those halls. Trim those trees._  
 _Raise up cups of Christmas cheer._  
 _I just need to catch my breath;_  
 _Christmas by myself this year_

_\-------_

It had been an amazing week, and it was with a heavy heart and determination to come back next year that Kili slid to a halt (sending up a satisfying shower of snow), took off his skis and headed back to the rental shop. He gave them a quick rub-down before pushing open the door and joining the queue of people lined up by the counter.

He moved forwards when it was his turn, passing his skis over to the shop attendant, who signed them off and disappeared, round the back. Kili hummed tunelessly as he waited. He noticed a guy further down the counter eyeballing him and gave him a smile.

“Just got here, huh? Man, I’m jealous. I could do another week.”

“You had a good time then?”

“The best. You came at the right time, the snow’s amazing at this time of year.”

“I’ve never been here before so glad to hear it,” the blonde man smiled. “Where are you from?”

“Just outside Bristol.”

The man’s face lit up and Kili noticed his eyes were a very attractive shade of blue. “No way! I just moved there!”

“That’s amazing,” Kili grinned. “We should get together sometime.”

“Absolutely. I’m Fili by the way.”

“Excuse me, sir, your receipt?” the cashier had returned, holding out a slip of paper to Kili.

“Thanks. Could I possibly borrow a pen?” The man looked a little confused but handed him one, and Kili scrawled his name and number on the back of the receipt, turning to see the blond man holding a pair of chunky ski boots. “I’m afraid I’ve got to dash but here’s my number. Have a fantastic holiday.”

“Thanks. Have a safe trip.”

Kili sent a wave back as he pushed open the door of the shop, rubbing his hands together briskly in the cold that greeted him. Now to head back to his hotel to pick up his suitcase, lug it down to the bus stop and get on a plane at the airport to head back home.

_\-------_

_Calendar picture. Frozen landscape,_  
_Chill this room for twenty-four days._  
 _Evergreens. Sparkling snow._  
 _Get this winter over with!_

\-------

“Stupid snow!” Kili swore as he slipped for the fourth time, barely managing to catch his balance as he slipped on another patch of treacherous black ice. He glowered mutinously at the ground as if his searing look would be able to melt his way back to his flat. Snow belonged in the mountains – not in towns where people were trying to walk.

He managed to get back to his apartment without breaking any bones, and didn’t waste time shoving his keys in the door and pushing inside, going over to hug the nearest radiator next to his tree. His tiny tree. Barely three feet high and artificial – perfect for a single man spending Christmas alone. When his fingers had thawed, he kicked off his wet shoes and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of much-needed tea. He’d left the radio on, and Radio 2 was now belting out Christmas tunes.

“Sleighbells ring… are you listening…”

Kili snorted into his mug – these were the kind of songs that on a good day he might think of as ‘festively kitsch’, but on any other day he would just call awful.

“In the lane, snow is glistening… a beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland…”

Kili clicked the radio off with a sharp snap.

_\-------_

_Flash back to spring time saw him again_  
_Would have been good to go for lunch._  
 _Couldn't agree when we were both free._  
 _We tried, we said we'd keep in touch._

_\-------_

The park was sunny, the grass was green, spring had most definitely sprung as Kili strolled across the lawns towards his favourite café.

“Hey – Kili?”

Kili turned in the line, bewildered, not recognising the voice that called his name, until his eyes met familiar blue ones and his face cracked into a grin.

“Wow, hey! Fancy seeing you here.”

“This isn’t usually my side of town, but I had a few errands to run,” Fili admitted. “How are you doing?”

“Great! How was the skiing?”

“Oh it was fantastic…” Fili told him all about it, and they chatted as they waited for their drinks, sitting down with their coffees at a table together.

“We should really do lunch or something,” Fili said.

“That would be fun,” Kili agreed. “How about tomorrow?”

“Arg, I’ve got a business lunch meeting about twelve til two. Bo-ring. Day after that?”

“Don’t think that’ll work, I do shifts eleven til six Wednesdays through Fridays. Saturday?”

“I’ve got brunch plans with another friend then… sorry. Sunday?”

“Family day. I always go to my parents’ house on Sundays.”

“Fair enough.”

“Monday?

“We’ve got a pretty big project coming up, so weekdays might not work for me. How about next weekend?”

“I’m out of town next weekend.”

There was an awkward silence. “Well, we’ll sort something out,” Kili brushed off. “You’ve got my number.”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Fili checked his watch. “Crap, I was meant to be at an appointment ten minutes ago! Well, it was great to run into you.”

“You too. See you around! Don’t be late!”

“Too late for that!”

_\-------_

_Didn't of course 'till summer time,_  
_Out to the beach to his boat._  
 _Could I join him?_  
 _No. This time it was me;_  
 _Sunburn in the third degree._

\-------

Kili should have known better than to go to the beach without a hat. And forget to bring his suncream. And fall asleep in the sun. Now every step felt like – well, burning across the back of his calves and the sensitive skin behind his knees. His back felt like it was on fire, and he swore he could feel the heat radiating off the lobster-coloured skin.

“Owowowowowowow,” he muttered, wincing with every movement.

“Your own fault. I told you factor 10 wasn’t enough. You’ve got fair skin.”

“Not as fair as yours,” Kili snapped back, wincing as he lowered himself into a chair, chest to the back of it, exposing his back. Ori dribbled some aloe vera onto his shoulders and rubbed it in gingerly, Kili biting his lip to hold back yelps of pain.

The next morning brought little change – he’d spent a sleepless night on his stomach (used to sprawling out on his back over the vast expanse of his double bed) and cracked his eyes open at eight, finally giving up on the prospect of a lie-in. He fumbled around for his phone and opened his call log.

The phone rang twice before a chirpy voice greeted him. “Good morning.”

“Hey,” Kili croaked. “I really sorry – I can’t come.”

“What? Oh no! What happened?”

“Sunburn.”

“Sunburn?”

“Fell asleep in the sun yesterday – not my best move. I’m in agony.”

“Aw, I’m sorry. What a shame.”

“Yeah. I was really looking forward to coming.”

“Me too. But hey, we can rearrange. It’s still summer for a while.”

“I don’t think I’ll be out of this bed for weeks,” Kili groaned. “And are you new to this country or something? We’ve already had almost a month of sunshine, we’re pushing our luck to get any more.”

Fili laughed, and Kili grinned before wincing as the movement stretched the taught cherry-coloured skin of his nose.

“Just optimistic. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks. Me too.”

“Speak soon! Bye.”

“Bye.” Kili dropped his phone on the floor and sighed. He rubbed his sore nose gingerly, grimacing as a few flakes drifted down onto his pillow. Great. Now peeling.

\-------

 _Now the calendar's just one page_  
_Of course I am excited._  
 _Tonight's the night I've set my mind_  
 _Not to do too much about it._

_Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas_   
_But I think I'll miss this one this year._   
_Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas_   
_But I think I'll miss this one this year._

\-------

Kili was glad he’d got a home delivery – after all there was no way he was trekking back out into all that snow just to get food when he could have it delivered right to his doorstep for a minimal extra charge. He paid the delivery girl, giving her a little extra as a tip and feeling significantly less Grinch-like when she beamed in reply and told him vehemently to have himself a truly great Christmas and an absolutely cracking New Year. “Yeah right,” he mumbled, appreciating the sentiment anyway as he closed the door and started dragging his plastic bags to the kitchen.

\-------

 _Hardly dashing through the snow_  
_'Cause I bundled up too tight._  
 _Last minute have-to-dos:_  
 _A few cards, a few calls_  
 _Because it's RSVP._  
 _No, thanks. No party lights._  
 _It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax,_  
 _Turn down all of my invites._ _  
_

_\-------_

“I can’t come.”

“Aw, no! Why?”

“Last minute Christmas cards, stuff,” Kili invented.

“What? You still haven’t got all your presents?”

“No,” Kili clung to this like a lifeline. “I’m rubbish, I know.”

“Wow, you really are terrible. The big day is tomorrow.”

“That’s me, just terrible,” Kili twirled the phone cord around his finger, hoping Tauriel hadn’t noticed her present from him had arrived in the post almost three weeks ago.

“But really, you should come. There’s this guy I want you to meet, you’d really hit it off.”

“Maybe another time,” Kili said vaguely. “Sorry, gotta go. Before the shops shut.”

“You’d be lucky to find a twenty-four-hour Tesco at this point.”

“Bye, Tauriel. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Kili.”

\-------

 _Last fall I had a night to myself_  
_Same guy called; Halloween party._  
 _Waited all night for him to show._  
 _This time his car wouldn't go._ _  
_

_\-------_

“It’s fine,” Kili said. It wasn’t like he’d spent all week deciding on the right costume and the last few hours mucking about in front of the mirror to make sure it looked perfect.

“I’m really sorry. Stupid car.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to have to call a mechanic and wait til he gets here. I have to be out of town tomorrow.”

“What a pain.”

“But please don’t let me ruin your evening. You’re still going, right?

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get a bus.” Like hell he would, blood-spattered and face-paint becaked.

“I’m really sorry. Hope you have a great night. We should get together for a drink sometime.”

“Thanks. Yeah, that would be fun. Good luck with your car.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Kili stared at himself in the mirror, debating whether to stay in and take a hot bath or to face the streets before shrugging and calling a cab – it would be a shame to waste a costume like this, even if his date (was it even a date? If you found out mutual friends were going to a party at the same place and decided to go over together?) fell through.

\-------

 _Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late._  
_Trudge on home to celebrate._  
 _In a quiet way unwind._  
 _Doing Christmas right this time._

_A &P has provided me_   
_With the world's smallest turkey._   
_Already in the oven, nice and hot._   
_Oh damn! Guess what I forgot._

\-------

“Dammit!” Kili swore slapping his hand on his forehead. Fucking cranberry sauce. He knew he’d forgotten something – and it had to be a stupid advert on the telly to remind him. It wasn’t the Brussels sprouts (ew, no, he definitely hadn’t forgotten them but left them out on purpose) or the gravy (cheats gravy, as his mother would call it, but he was happy with Bisto) - it had to be the _effing_ cranberry sauce.

Did he really need it? Kili pondered for a moment then contemplated his mother’s scandalised face if she realised he was about to do Christmas without the sacred sauce. Heaving a grumpy sigh, he reached for his coat.

\-------

 _So on with the boots_  
_Back out in the snow_  
 _To the only all night grocery._  
 _When what to my wondering eyes should appear_  
 _In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year._

\-------

Kili stomped across the carpark, movements somewhat hampered by his heavy boots and palimpsest of coats and jumpers and scarves. It was frankly ridiculous he had to wrap up so much for such a short journey. Summer couldn’t come soon enough as far as he was concerned.

He let out a puff of breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding once inside the shop, under its glaring fluorescent lights, and breathed another sigh of relief when he couldn’t see his breath rising above him like a cloud of smoke. The shop was almost aggressively festive, every aisle bursting with festoons of wreaths and baubles and little reminders of the holiday season on almost every product – even the batteries had a little picture of Father Christmas on them. The batteries? Really? This whole branding thing had gone too far.

The cranberries, the cranberries… He knew vaguely where the cheese and dairy section was but he wasn’t really sure where they would keep the cranberry sauce. Was it a seasonal special? Or did they have it all year round and he’d never bothered to look for it before? Either way, it would probably be with the other condiments, right?

At least he knew where they kept those. Kili grabbed a basket, just in case he noticed any other things he’d forgotten, and headed towards the aisle on the far side of the store. Ah yes, there they were, jars up on jars, one solitary vessel of cranberry sauce sitting on its own, marooned in the desert of the otherwise empty shelf. What a stroke of luck. Kili reached out to grab it and as he did heard a sudden muffled shout; he was about to turn to see where the noise had come from when a flying bundle of golden-brown fur barrelled into his knees and a man, sprinting equally fast, skidded around the corner, almost knocking him over as he reached for the jar clasped in his hand.

“Hey,” Kili blurted.

Fili blinked and stared at him. “Hi.”

There was a short silence as they stared at eachother, Fili doubled up, gasping for breath, cheeks as red as St Nick’s himself from exertion.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Fili’s tone was cheery, if breathy, and Kili laughed.

“I could say the same for you. Except I think its clear we’re both here for -”

“Cranberries,” they finished together. Both expressions shifted into grins.

“I don’t even like cranberries that much,” Kili admitted, holding out his hand. Fili’s eyes glittered as he laughed.

“Me neither. Or well, they’re not make or break for me. So how have you been?”

“Great. Fantastic. Except that I’m in a twenty-four hour Tesco on Christmas Eve because I forgot to buy sodding cranberries.” Fili laughed again, cheeks still pink. “What about you? Had a good season?” Kili asked.

“Yeah. Well. Taking a quiet one this year. The family’s a bit far to trek, and this year’s been mental, I could do with a break.”

“Me too. I know how you feel. This year’s just been exhausting.”

“Yeah.”

“So, how about that drink then?” Fili was smiling at him, seeming almost shy. “It’s taken us a year to do it – but better late than never.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that. Not like I’ve got anything better to do,” Kili told him teasingly.

Fili’s face broke into a wide grin. “Awesome. When?”

“You free now?” Kili suggested. “I’ve got a car, and my place isn’t far from here.”

“Well I was watching Love Actually… but spending the evening with you sounds much more fun.” Fili winked. “Let me just find my blasted dog and we’ll be off.”

“So that was your dog?” Kili confirmed as they started down the aisle together, in the direction the retriever had disappeared.

“Yes. Little demon. He’s probably headed towards the mince pies, he loves those.”

Oh. _Mince pies_. How was it possible he’d forgotten those too?? Kili turned to the nearest shelving unit and hastily shoved a box of mince pies into his basket from the nearest display, hurrying over to where Fili was reattaching the lead more securely on the retriever’s collar and straightening up. He proffered his arm and Kili took it genially, steering them both towards the checkout counters, the sound of Paul McCartney’s ‘Wonderful Christmas Time’ echoing through the store. Kili surprised himself as he realised he was singing along.

_\-------_

_'Spending this one alone,' he said._  
_'Give me a break, this year's been crazy.'_  
 _I said 'Me too, but why are you.._  
 _You mean you forgot cranberries too?'_  
 _Then suddenly we laughed and laughed._  
 _Caught on to what was happening._  
 _That Christmas magic's brought this tale_  
 _To a very happy ending._ _  
_

_\-------_

“Cheers!” The mulled wine, freshly brewed, smelled fruity and warm, the ruby red liquid raising rolling steam as they chinked their mugs together in Kili’s warm living room, the lights on the tree glittering off the Christmas feast. “And Merry Christmas!”

“Couldn’t miss this one this year,” Fili agreed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) as always all kudos and comments very much appreciated! merry christmas all!!


End file.
